Star Fox: Mistakes
by Zachosis
Summary: Years after the Human-Lylat War, a human works as a double for the leader of The Resistance. He just wants a quick way out of all of this. But the Lylatians will give him something a little different.


_Hello beautiful people. Read this story. Why? 'Cause you clicked on it. _

oooooooooo

**Chapter One**

"As I watch my fellow humans die in misery, my stomach growls. It needs nourishment. My hunger is slowly eating away at my sanity."

"Kevin. Get yer ass up off that floor and get over here."

"Yes, sir."

He got up off of the concrete floor and adjusted the rifle at his side. He got over to the desk as fast as possible to see his boss standing by the window himself. He had on a long brown overcoat, a pair of tattered grey pants, and a black Harley Davidson shirt. He turned around to the teen and took a puff from a cigarette. He blew the smoke into the air and sat down on the wooden box that was where a chair would normally be.

"Kevin, you've been my double for how long?"

"A year, sir."

"A year. None of my doubles have ever lasted that long. You are lucky. You might need more than luck today, though."

"Why, sir?"

"I've got this feeling in my gut. I feel like we will suffer greatly today. I'm going to leave for another post. You are going to stay here. I know you're a good boy and you'll follow my orders, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Kevin Mueller was posing as a double for the leader of The Resistance. He was only sixteen years old. They looked identical, except for their height. Kevin was about three inches shorter than his boss, John Parkov. Their eyes were also a different color, but they fixed that. When he was assigned to be Parkov's double, they forcefully performed an eye color change operation on him. He didn't enjoy it, but they had to do it.

"Good. If I don't see you again, I'm sorry."

He left it at that. He got up and dropped his cigarette on the floor, stomping it out on the way out the door. Kevin was now alone, save for the guard with a Kalashnikov on the other side of the doorway. He got up and walked over by the window. He watched as the ship with Parkov shot off into space. He took a deep breath.

It was very possible that Parkov was right. Kevin had seen this before and usually when Parkov felt something wrong, he was right. Kevin unslung his humble hunting rifle and set it on the desk. The building he was in was a large concrete bunker, built many years ago during the war between humanity and their furry enemies.

Now, it served as a hideout for the last remnants of humanity. Kevin had seen the reports. There were an estimated two million humans left alive. He was just a pawn of The Resistance. He held no seniority, he was not in charge of anything. His job as a double was to sit there and do nothing, and hopefully make the enemy think he was Parkov.

Parkov was a six foot tall, muscular man. His hair was long and Thor styled. It was blonde and had a slight brunette tint to it. His face was serious and shapeless, but he didn't always have that kind of attitude. He wasn't a bad guy, he really wasn't. He was a great leader, and had fought in the war. Several scars covered his body, and one of his ear lobes had been shot off.

Kevin was about the same, but he wasn't as tall or muscular. And his ear was intact. He had to grow out his hair for the job, which he didn't really care about. He was thinking about offing himself for a while now. Which actually helped in the whole depressed look.

He made sure his gun was ready to fire if he had to, and he got the idea: He could just kill himself right now. It would be so fast. Just put the barrel in his mouth and pull the trigger. He racked in a shell and looked at the doorway. The guard was nowhere in sight. He leaned his head on the wall, and put the barrel in his mouth so it touched the roof of his mouth. The cold metal sent a shiver through his body, and he put his finger over the trigger.

Suddenly, a flash was seen from outside, and then a loud explosion rattled his eardrums. He dropped the rifle to cover his ears, and when his hearing came back, he couldn't hear anything but gunfire. Bolts of energy hit the wall opposite to the window, and he heard an explosion from downstairs.

A guard ran into the doorway, firing rounds behind him blindly. He was hit in the back and fell to the floor. Dust fell over them as another explosion shook the building. He stood up and looked at the smoke in the hallway. He saw a flash, and a beam of energy hit him in the shoulder. He yelped and fell to the ground.

When he looked up, he saw figures coming through the dust, but they weren't human. One of them went over and aimed his blaster at Kevin, and another came in after him. The second put a few more rounds into the guard, who twitched as the lasers hit his body.

The pointman looked at Kevin and his eyes widened. Kevin reached for his knife, but the figure kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold.


End file.
